What happens now
by Bellaangel383
Summary: Carlisle was forced into a marriage with a girl. They were friend and wanted kids. They had 6 kids. Carlisle was changed and so were the kids and mom. The mother moved on. Edward is engaged to Bella thats how he knows Carlisle's past. Now they meet again.
1. Information

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer! But the other characters that I came up with are mine!**

* * *

Back in the 1600's Carlisle's and Marana's and parents arranged that when they were 18 they would get married. They weren't in love . It was in a friend ship way and they cared enough to go through with it for their families. So they got married at 18. When they were 19 they had twin boys William Thomas Cullen and Calub Jonathan Cullen. Then A year later had Quadruplet girls Isabella Marie-Anne Cullen, Aubrey Sky Cullen, Christina Mackenzie Cullen, and Anna Mabel Cullen. When they were 23 Carlisle went out to hunt the vampires he got changed. At the time the Volturi had a vampire who could tell the future and they saw that Carlisle would have a powerful family. So they took his wife thinking that they were in love but after she was changed they realized that they weren't and they just let her stay their if she wished. She did and a year later she met her soul mate Daniel and got married three years later but she still occasionally check on her children they were with her mother and father being raised by them because she was presumed dead. The Volturi still wanted something over him so when William and Calub were just turned 19 and the girls were 17 the Volturi took them and changed them. Once they woke up and learned of why they were their they lashed out and made the Volturi let hem go. William and Calub found their mates and go married. Then Christina go married. Then Bella met her love Edward three years ago and she hasn't met his family yet but he has met hers. Edward proposed two months ago and a month later found out she was pregnant now she is four months along with twins. Aubrey and Anna have boyfriend of each a year and a half and are waiting to see what happens.

Edward lives with his family and they are wondering were he is always disappearing to. He spend most of his time at Bella's house. He will soon tell them were. The kids are all in a band and are really famous. And their mom and step dad are their manager. They sing together and they each have their own songs they have at concerts they sing. Edward knows all about Carlisle's past and that he is engaged to Carlisle's daughter. Bella just asked him not to say anything yet.

Carlisle came home from work one day to Alice watching her favorite band The Immortals which is also the cheetah girls. She was dancing to it and Carlisle looked at the people on the screen and grasped then froze.

***Couples**

- Bella/Edward

- William/Jennifer

- Calub/Machelle

- Christina/David

- Aubrey/Stephen

- Anna/Mark

*** The Six kids **

- William Thomas Cullen : Jennifer Temperance Cullen

- Calub Jonathan Cullen : Michelle Rebecca Cullen

- Isabella Marie-Anne Cullen : Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

- Aubrey Sky Cullen : Stephen Nathanial Salvatore

- Christina Mackenzie Cullen or Fuller : David Isaac Fuller

- Anna Mabel Cullen : Mark Charles Cruz

**Mother : **Marana Lynn Nash

**Step father: **Daniel Arnold Nash

***GIFTS**

-Bella: Control elements, Physical and mental shield, invisibility, shape shift, Allow vampires to have children, illusion, change my appearance, allow vampires to go out into sunlight and eat human food, and teleportation, bring people back from the dead.

-Edward : Reads minds

- Aubrey : Talk to animal

- Anna : Strong tracker

- William : Move things with his mind

- Calub : Control electricity

- Christina : Ability to make a person indestructible and nothing can tare them apart and fire doesn't hurt them

- David : Ability to tell what peoples power is to the most powerful form

- Stephen : Walk through things

- Mark : fly

- Michelle : See someone's past present and future and each choice leading up to it

- Jennifer : Ask herself anything and instantly know the answer or if someone wants to know something they ask j=her and she instantly knows

- Daniel : Get out of any situation easily, like escaping

- Marana : Healing things and people

*** Carlisle's other family ***

Carlisle/Esme

Rosalie/Emmett

Alice/Jasper

*** Carlisle's other family powers ***

- Emmett : Strength

- Rosalie : Beauty

- Jasper : Empath

- Alice: can see the future, not definite

- Esme : Love unconditionally

- Carlisle : Compassion

*** Ages ***

- William : 19

- Jennifer : 17

- Calub : 19

- Michelle: 16

- Isabella: 17

- Edward: 19

- Aubrey : 17

- Stephen: 18

- Christina : 17

- David : 19

- Anna : 17

- Mark : 18

- Daniel : 25

- Marana : 23

- Carlisle : 23

- Esme : 22

- Rosalie : 19

- Emmett : 20

- Alice : 16

- Jasper : 20

* * *

**Tell me if you like it you honest opinions!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

**CPV**

Carlisle was frozen looking at the TV. He recognized everyone but the oldest male and three of the teen men and two of the girls. It was them.

"Hey Carlisle we have been waiting for you to get home so I can finally make an announcement!" Alice said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

Just then Edward ran down the stairs clearly in a hurry saying, " Bye guys. See you in a few days!" Then he was out the door at vampire speed."

Alice tried to stop him saying, "Edward wait!" But he was already gone. "UGH! Where is he always disappearing to. Whatever fine he will have to miss the concert them."

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie said coming down the stair with Emmett in toe.

"Wait! FAMILY MEETING EVERYONE IN THE DINNING ROOM!" Alice yelled and then skipped to the dinning room.

I was still in shock after what I say so I just followed and sat down only half paying attention. Everyone filed into the dinning room. Esme sat to my right and then Rosalie followed beside her, next to her was Emmett. Then on my left were Edward usually sat was Alice and then Jasper was next to her. I finally snapped out of it with a promise to my self I will find out about them I think that my babies are alive and I will get them back if they are.

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked. She is always the motherly type and I love her to death.

"He ran out the door a few minutes ago saying he will be back in a few days." Alice answered

"I am worried For two years now he would disappears for days yeah he would call to let us know that he is ok. And then he would be back for a few days at most." Esme said

"Yeah, ok we will question him. But, what is your new?" Rosalie said.

"You know the band endless love?" Alice said really excited

"Yeah they are my favorite band! Why?" Rosalie said getting excited now too

"Well I won us tickets and backstage passes to meet the band and we are going tonight!" Alice said squealing and jumping up and down.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Rosalie said and ran over to Alice and they were both squealing and jumping up and down.

"Yeah and that's not all you know how Isabella is engaged well their new guitarist and sometimes pianist is her fiancé. And they are showing him tonight." Alice said them getting more and more excited.

"OMG! That was the mystery everyone was trying to solve. I can't wait. Come on Em we have to get ready." Rosalie said grabbing Emmett's hand about to drag him upstairs.

"Rose I have yous and Emmett's outfits in you closet in bags labeled concert." Alice said

"Well I guess that solves it everyone we are going to a concert" I said and my Esme nodded and agreement and the Rosalie and Alice dragged Emmett and Japer off to get ready.

"Well that was interesting." My Esme said as I grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs cause our close we probably up their as well.

"You are so right as always." I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her hear and then she laughed in her beautiful bell like voice.

I couldn't help but feel like something big was going to happen and I vowed tomorrow to see who they are. Once we were all dressed we met down stairs an hour later.

Rosalie was wearing a strapped red dress with embroidery under the bust and then it flows down to her knees the rest of the way **(Dress on my profile)**. Emmett was wearing a red ACDC shirt, black jean, and brown DC's. Alice was wearing a greenish blue more on the green side strapless dress with a sweetheart neck line**( Dress on my profile)**. Then jasper wearing like what Emmett is wearing but with a green ACDC shirt, dark blue jeans and black DC's. Esme is wearing a a halter top purple dress**( On my profile)**. I have a white button down, black jean, and dress shoes.

"Alright lets go people." Alice said and we all headed to the cars. "Alright Esme and Carlisle in the mercedes, Rosalie and Emmett in her BMW, and Me and Jazzy in my Porsche everybody follow me and my porche let go people." Then everybody go it the right car and we headed toward the stadium were it was being held.

* * *

**Please review and i will post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!** . thank you my friend Kayla for the band name that was all her.

* * *

**EPOV**

I just left my house and I could see what Alice was planning and as I was walking down the stairs to leave and it was about some concert and I didn't get what band it was cause I was to caught up with thoughts of my Bella. She had just gotten back from shopping with her sisters. And she also got some baby cloths and some maternity cloths. Yeah that's right my Bella and I are having a baby. She is three months now. We found out that she was two months pregnant after I had proposed two weeks earlier. I was fascinated when I found out about her gift. And we were going to wait till after the wedding to use it but she did it by accident but we are over joyed still the same.

My family does not know yet cause Bella is not ready for that. Cause you see I know all about Carlisle's human life because my Bella is his daughter. And her sisters and brothers who are twins two. I know that Bella's mom Marana had an arranged marriage. And that they we both kind people and both wanted kids so they did. After they had William and Calub a year later they wanted one more. But they ended up getting more. That's when Bella and her sister Christina, Aubrey, and Anna came along. Then Carlisle was changed at 23 when the boys we 4 and the girls 2. Then when the girl were at Marana's parents house the Volturi got Marana. You see t the time the Volturi had a vampire who could tell the future and they saw that Carlisle would have a powerful family. So they took his wife thinking that they were in love but after she was changed they realized that they weren't and they just let her stay their if she wished. She did and a year later she met her soul mate Richard and got married three years later. But she Still checked on the kids often but she had to be discrete due to everyone that she was died. Then one time when she was hunting they Volturi got the kids cause The Volturi still wanted something over him so when William and Calub were just turned 19 and the girls were 17 the Volturi took them and changed them. Once they woke up and learned of why they were their they lashed out and made the Volturi let them go. And they have been a like that and soon after being changed William and Calub met their true loves Jenna and Michelle and got married. Christina met her mate David five years ago and they married two years ago. Me and Bella met four year ago and are engaged plus expecting. And Anna have a boyfriend of two years, And Aubrey has a boyfriend of a year and nine months.

But don't get me wrong I love my family so much I just don't like to make Bella feel uncomfortable and Bella is still upset about how her father wasn't even watch over her and her siblings after he gained his control. Bella also wants Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to help her plan the wedding so she is coming with me to meet them when I go back to my other home for a day or two then we will got to hers for a week and repeat. Plus Carlisle doesn't know that they are alive and when they meat she said she will be nice as possible and I can only guess how shocked he will be.

Well I came up to their house it was sunny and I used to worry about but now I don't because my Bella also has the ability to allow vampires to go out in sunlight. She can also allow them to eat human good sleep and cry. Their family once a week she tweaks everyone's appetites and we have a family dinner. It help them feel somewhat human. And she only tweak their appetite rarely they usually just hunt. I came up to the door and just walked in I didn't have to knock cause this was home for me to me and Bella have a room and I have belonging her and cloths cause like I said this is home to. This place is a great deal bigger that my house.

Each house that they have is the same. they have a game house that is four stores then the basement which is den. Then there is a tunnel that leads to it from the house to a huge garage that has many cars I have a car in their to. And room to work on them and a large set of tools. There are 12 rooms and each has a full bath pulls walk in closet. The girls all design their outfits themselves most of the time. Our rooms are the biggest then the guests are a little smaller. Plus they had a room enchanted that looks like a normal sized room but when you walk in it is huge with an escalator and a huge shoe area then shirts, skirts, shoes, pants, and accessories. Then there are six enchanted touch screen mirror that you can pick you wardrobe and then hit the button and it instantly creates it. But also you can just stand in front of it and you can pick close or design it with the touch screen mirror and it will show you what it will look like choose it you want to were it. Then there is one is their room and they have walking closet but mine and Bella's is not over the top but it is big. Then the library that again is huge. Then their is a outdoor motor bike, four wheeler, and go-cart track each have their own and we have twenty of each. Then we have and indoor for each. Plus the have thousand of acres. They we have out horses that we the made immortal. Plus they have our trail around the place. Then they have these enchanted magic hands that gives the horses food and water and put them out to pasture and in their stales when we can't. Then we have a field for soccer, baseball, and football when we have visitors or just them. Then the indoor and outdoor pools which each are a deep and shallow end and diving boards and slides. Plus a big room for when they have parties and stuff they have it in their. They have huge living room down stairs and then two upstairs. Then there is a large garden. Plus the dance studio, the recording studio, and the home theater, and the room with all our lazar tag and paint ball stuff we have our own and then extras.

I walked in to see Will, Calub, David, and Stephan in the living room hollering at a game. Plus they already looked somewhat dresses for the concert we have tonight. Yes my Bella and her family are in a band and my Bella can make it look like they are aging so they can settle in one place for long periods of time. And they are in a band called Eternal love. I am part of the band and I have song of my own that we are premiering tonight and I am excited cause most are inspired by my Bella. I didn't see Bella around and she always greets me. I walked and said hey and asked were Bella was.

"Hey were is Bella at?" I asked

"She was feeling sick so she went and laid down." Stephan said not taking his eyes of the game.

"Alright thanks." I said and I walked up the stair on my way their Bella's mom Marana who really is a sweet motherly lady who reminded my a lot of Esme greeted my with a hug.

"Hello sweetie when did you get here?" She asked

"Just a minute ago and they said Bella was upstairs so I am going up to our room." I explained

"Oh alright well remember we have to leave in a few our to the concert tonight." She said hugging me and them continued down the stair

"I will." I said

"Alright." She replied

I continued to me and Bella's room and she was laying on the bed asleep I walked over to the bed and got on and laid beside her and brushed the hair out of her face. And wrapped my arms around. Then is her sleep she rolled over and cuddled up to me and we just laid for a few minutes with me stroking her hair and then she snuggled closer to me and lifted her head off my chest a little bit and yawned and then looked up at me with her chin on my chest .

"Hi." She said smiling and half awake half asleep

"Hello" I said and leaned down and kissed her pouty lips

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was waiting for you to get back and I must of dozed off." She said and then sat up and stretched. Then snuggled back up to me looking up at me.

"It's alright. Its good for the baby. Plus beings your pregnant and have a temporary heartbeat and blood so it can flow to the baby and you eat human food and blood. I get to listen to your heartbeat of not only you but of baby to and I get to cook for you."

"Your really loving this aren't you" She said smirking at you

"You bet gorgeous." I said leaning down to kiss her.

"Alright well we have to get ready for the concert so lets get up and get ready and then cuddle for a while then go. Ok?" She asked

"Sounds good to me."

We both got up and she handed me my outfit that I will wear before the concert her sister usually design these and Bella tweaks them to make sure that I will like them for me. Cause her sisters tend to go over the top. My outfit consisted of a white button down dark blue jean and black Nikes. Simple but apparently stylish. Bella's outfit is ripped white washout skinny jeans with black ugs with a white tank top and black vest that fits tight under her breasts.**(On Profile)**

"Hey lets get a shower." She said grabbed my handed and took me into the bathroom with her them she shut the door and locked it. We then proceeded to take each others cloths off and then without braking the kiss get in the shower along with going other things to each other. When we got out we got out I felt so much better like I always did after making love to each other. Then we both went to get dresses cause we have to leave soon.

Then after we were both dresses Bella went to grab some of the things needed for getting read for the show while doing her hair which will be re-done at the show. I just went and laid on our bed and turned on our flat screen TV we had in our room and started to watch TV. Bella came out 20 minutes later looking gorgeous as ever she doesn't were to much makeup I always loved that about her to. She doesn't take long to get ready she keeps it simple and she still looks absolutely radiant.

"Lets head down stair and then we have to head to the show." I said turning the TV off then grabbing her hand al leading her down the stair. Their it was the eclectic shock like when I always touch her. We walked down stair just as everybody was meeting down there is the living room.

"Alright Bella drives her Audi with Edward, Christina, David, and her in it**(On my profile)**. Then Stephan takes him jaguar xl Aubrey, Anna, Mark. And him**(On my profile)**. Then William you will take him black convertible bmw **(On my profile)**with Jenna, Michelle, Calub, and himself and then me and Dan will take his the porche** ( On my profile)**. Alright?" Marana asked from Richard's side

We all nodded then got into the cars and headed toward the stadium.

* * *

**Please review for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**ALPOV **

I can't wait this show is going to be awesome I am purposely not looking into the future to see who Isabella's fiancé is I want to be surprised. We all just parked and go out of our car and then stood together

"When do we get to meet then Alice?" Rose asked me.

"We get to meet them after and here is everyone's passes." I handed them to them and then I opened my purse and got the tickets and while handing them to them I said, " And here is the tickets."

"Were are our seats?" Emmett asked from beside Rosalie.

"Front row at the end of the runway." I said jumping and clapping my hands together.

"Omg those are the best seats." Rose said jumping with me.

"So how many are in the band?" Esme asked from beside Carlisle.

"The alternate singers and they sing together as well. They are all really talented. The new pianist who also plays guitar is Isabella's fiancé. Their a quite a few and I will name then for you or Alice will. And they are playing some new songs tonight that they have just wrote. And Isabella's fiancé will be revealed. And that is the billion dollar mystery." Rose said. I didn't fail to notice that when I said Isabella Carlisle grimaced. But I can tell no one else did.

"Well lets get in their." I said

"Yep lets go lets go!" Rose said

We all headed into the concert and took our seats to get ready for the show to start in a little.

**ROPOV**

I can't believe Alice got us tickets to this band it is my all time favorite. Of every band I have listened to this is my favorite. When she told me I had to control myself not to break out in dance. They have such a wide range of genres. The show starts in twenty minutes. I can't wait. Edward was stupid to miss this.

**EMPOV **

I guess if my Rosie want to come and she says it their good then ok I wont ruin it for her. I have never listened to their music before but I guess there is a first time for everything. I looked at her and see the full blow smile on her face and as long as she's happy then so am I.

**JAPOV**

My Alice and Rosalie couldn't sit still. I could feel their excitement. And if vampires could it I would have such a headache right now. I sent calming waves to them but they were so excited that they didn't even notice at all. But I could see how excited and happy my Ali was and whatever made her happy made me happy.

**ESPOV**

Oh how I love to see my kids so happy. Rosalie and Alice were so happy they had big smiles on their faces. You could see that Emmett and Jasper were getting tired of the bounciness but they were looking at their mates with so much love that I know that it didn't matter to them that much because they loves them so much. I wish Edward were here. I called him on the way here and told him were we were and that I wanted him to came and he said he was a little busy at the moment and that we would all see him soon and that he had a surprise. Then he rushed off the phone before I could ask what

I looked at my Carlisle my god how much I love him. He was so caring and compassionate. I saw that he looked distracted. I took him hand and squeezed it to get his attention.

"You ok?" I asked him kissing his cheek

"Yeah just think about stuff?" He said with a far away look in his eye.

"What?" I asked curious as to what had him distracted.

"I'll tell you later." He said kissing my head

"Promise?" I asked

"I promise." He said

Then be both turned toward the stage because the show was just about to start.

**CAPOV**

I will tell Esme about my full past and I have just been in to much pain about my children death to talk about it. Me and Marana weren't in love but we both wanted children so we did and I felt horrible leaving them. I wish I could go back and see what had become of them. My babies how I miss them. They will forever be imprinted in my memory. And Marana will always be one of my best friends

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the lights went dim signaling the show was about to start.

* * *

**Please review if you want the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

* * *

**ALPOV**

"Carlisle? Esme? Emmett? Rosalie? Jasper? Alice?" I heard us all being called

I turned and then a few seats from us were all of the Denials. Carlisle was the one to answer for us.

"Hello. What are you guys doing here?" He asked

"Well Tanya, Kate and Irena love this band and couldn't wait to see them so we came down to see them. Then we were going to come visit you guys." Eleazer explained

"We are here because Alice saw us here and her and Rosalie love them so we came all together cause she also won to meet the band." Esme said

"We would love for the to come over a few hours after the show at our house." Carlisle said

"We will be their." Carmen said

"Hey were is Edward?" Tanya. Of course she would ask that question she is like obsessed with him and she can't get it through her thick skull that Edward doesn't wait her. Jasper could feel me getting annoyed and send calming waves my way an squeezed me hand to calm be down. I gave him a smile in thanks.

"Edward went somewhere right before Alice gave us the news of us coming here. For the past three years he has been doing it. Going away all the time and then coming back for like a day and does stuff with the family and says he is going out and leaves. I am worried and we are gong to talk to him when he comes back next time and see what is going on with him because it's not that I don't trust him I do I just miss him." Esme said is a sad voice and her face matched her emotions. She truly did miss Edward he was the first one changed be Carlisle and she has been missing him a lot.

"Were do you think he is always going off too?" Kate asked

"No clue." Emmett answered

"Can't you call him?" Irina asked

"We do we can get a hold of him easily that's not the problem. We usually asked how we are and then we answer and he says some stuff and then her says her has to go he loves us and then hangs up before we can reply." Carlisle said. He was equally worried about Edward and their was something else on his mind I can tell be the calculated look on his face. I will have to ask him later

"Well I hope that you get answers." Carmen answered

" Thank you." Esme said

"So have you heard about Isabella's fiancé is going to be up their tonight?" Kate asked

"Yeah I have and I can't wait to see who it is." I said jumping in my seat which also showed how excited it was to unravel the mystery. I purposely didn't look into the future to make it a surprise.

"Yeah well we are about to find out. The show is about to start." Rose said and we all turned toward the stage because the show was starting.

**EDPOV**

We just got to the stadium and we pulled into the special garage on the side of the stadium so we could get in without getting ambushed by fans. This is going to be a fun night because I am going on stage tonight and performing with them. I can't wait to play my song I wrote for my Bella.

We got out went to the front of Bella's car to wait for everyone to meet us right their. I was leaning up against the hood while Bella leaned against me. When everyone was their Marana spoke her place from beside Richard.

"So everyone knows how tonight is going to go right?" She asked. She got a chorus of 'yes mom' and 'yes Marana'

"Ok well lets go them."

We then walked in and we all got ready. The men were wearing dark wash jeans and then white button downs with converse. For the first act. We will be switching out during the whole show. And our outfits will vary and plus who plays which instrument. there are different platforms that go up and down on all different places on the stage and that's how we will switch out.

First Bella, Christina, Anna, and Aubrey are going out singing a few numbers while me and Caleb will be playing the electric guitar and Will is on the drums and Stephan is on the acoustic guitar. Then Mark is on the piano. Then they will cut the lights for a second and we will all swap.

Bella, Christina, Anna, and Aubrey are all ready**(link for the outfits are on my profile)**. Bella hand tight curls and a strapless dress on that she is going to drive me crazy in that goes mid thigh. Christina has loose curls with a white tank top and black skirt that goes mid knee with stilettos, Anna has a gold, white, brown and black halter top with brown dress pants and black stilettos. Then Aubrey has a white button down with a black skirt and heel. Then they each have different accessories.

We were all waiting to go on and we were all on out designated platforms. Each couple would post together with going up. Then go to their right instrument.

"Alright it's show time." Marana said

Then the light on the stage when black and then the platforms were lifted. It's show time.

* * *

**For the next chapter please read and review!**

**Their outfits are on my profile.**

**Chanels is Bella's outfit.**

**Aqua is Anna's outfit**

**Dorinda is Christrina's oufit**

****

Galleria is Aubrey's outfit


	6. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I DON'T OWN THE SONGS!**

* * *

**BPOV**

We were just about to go on and Edward was at my side. I couldn't be happier that he was here. He told me he had a surprise for me but he won't tell me what it is. I love him so much and I was is happy we were getting married and having a baby. The moment we saw each other it was like love at first sight. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

I thought about what is happening tonight. It was supposed to be a good night we were all riled up. Christina, Anna, Aubrey and me each are going to sing a song dedicated to our dad. God I miss him. But I found out that he was changed and has a new family. Well that utterly and completely pissed me, my sisters and my brothers off. And he thinks were all dead. I bet that he didn't even come back to make sure that we were ok. We were all upset about that but we are a family and we stick together. I don't resent Edward for being changed by Carlisle. Actually that is the only thing I an happy he did since he left our family. Yeah my mom and brothers and sister were ok. But like I said he didn't even check on us. And out family crescent he used for his new family like we were nothing. The boys have wristbands and the girls have necklaces. We have our old family ones but we also made a new one. Edward has one as well as the one Carlisle gave him. I refuse to call Carlisle my dad. Because when we were human I was the one who was the most daddies girl. And for that it hit me the hardest. I cried for weeks. And I was never fully over it but then I met Edward and learned about Edward and found out about his family. I would never hold it against him though. I know he wants me to meet him family and I will I just am not sure how to approach the situation when my dad see's me. Edward says he catches glimpses of my sisters, my brothers, and me but it is painful for him. Well if it was so painful he would have checked on us. Ught! I am meeting them at the end of the week though. Edward doesn't want to keep our relationship serest from them in the first place but I was anxious. Edward knows all about my past everything. He was shocked when he found out about Carlisle. But, I want Edward family at the wedding. Because I want to have all our family and close friends around us. And Edward feels the same way. Well we will see how it goes when I go to meet them. I was brought out of my line of thinking by Christina talking to me.

"You ok sis?" She asked.

"Yeah just thinking." I said.

"What about?"

"Our life and how good it is and about Carlisle." I noticed how he faced darkened at _his_ name.

" What about him?"

"How hard it is going to be to have to see him. I am going to do it for Edward because this means so much to him and I would never deny him that. But I am so nervous and worried how it is going to go." And that is the truth. I knew Edward loves me just as much as I love him. It's just I feel like I don't deserve such and amazing man in my life. He is so loving and caring. Christina brought me into a hug and then as we parted she told me.

"He loves you and it will be ok. We are only a phone call away and you know Edward will defend you no matter what."

"I know thanks sis." I hugged her and then we let go of each other and we got in positions for the platforms to rise.

"No problem sis." Christina said

As we got in position Edward gave me a chaste kiss on the lips told me good luck and he loved me and the platforms all rose and the show was about to begin.

As we go to the top the strobe lights went on and everyone got in position and I gave Edward a quick kiss and told him so quick and low no humans could see or hear.

Then Christina, Anna, Aubrey, and me went to the center of the stage the beginning of the runways and looked out to the crowd smiling. This is what we loved to do. This is something we do as a family.

"How's everybody doing tonight.?" I asked into the microphone. Everybody in the crowd went wild.

"SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU." Christina yelled. They got even louder. All four of us laughed.

"All right! All right! Settle down! Settle down now!" Aubrey said

"Well we have a real treat for you tonight and we worked really hard and feel free to sing along with us if you know the lyrics." Anna said

"And the mystery of my fiancé well as you all know he is here tonight and will be on the stage and we will official introduce him at the end. But as the show goes on pay attention and you will see him." I said and the crowd was still going wild.

"Alright enjoy the show." All four of us said together. Then the lights went off and Aubrey, Christina, and me got into position then the lights went on and we started to sing,

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say, hey

Nobody gonna love me better  
I'mma stickwitu forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'mma stickwitu

You know how to appreciate me  
I'mma stickwitu, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'mma stickwitu

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride in our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between

I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I'mma stickwitu forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'mma stickwitu

You know how to appreciate me  
I'mma stickwitu, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'mma stickwitu

And now  
Ain't nothing else I could need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me

I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down

I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down

I know you and you know me  
And that's, that's why I say, hey

Nobody gonna love me better  
I'mma stickwitu forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'mma stickwitu

You know how to appreciate me  
I'mma stickwitu, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'mma stickwitu

Nobody gonna love me better  
I'mma stickwitu forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'mma stickwitu

You know how to appreciate me  
I'mma stickwitu, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'mma stickwitu

We ended in the end poss. "We know you know this one." And we Stated the next song.

Survivor.

(Verse 1)  
Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

(Verse 2)  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

(Bridge)  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)

After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

The whole crowd was even louder if that was possible. I was waving out to the audience with my sisters when I a way to familiar face. I froze and went into shock. His face showed the same shock when he met my eyes. I snapped out of it and my jaw was clenched I was pissed. I tapped Christina's arm and spoke to her so quick no humans would see or notice.

"Look." I said motioning to Carlisle

"What?" She asked

"Look who is here with his family." I said motioning to Carlisle and I knew was his family due to the pictures Edward showed me. Their was five vampires I didn't know who they were next to them. The girls Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were staring at Edward with a god smacked expression and I could see him smirking.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She asked

"We need to talk lets switch the schedule. Anna? Aubrey?" They gave me a slight nod of knowledge me. " We are going to switch the schedule up me and Christina need to talk. We will tell you about what later alright?" They nodded and then I started to talk into my microphone. " Alright everyone me and Christina will be back in a few minutes and enjoy what Anna and Aubrey have got in store for you." Then me and Christina waved and ran off stage back stage and to our mom. We heard Anna and Aubrey singing one of the three songs they we going to sing later but were going to do now.

"What is it girls? Why did you switch up the show?" She asked

"We saw Carlisle." I said and all the pain of abandonment over the years that I tried to suppress with boiling up but I was ignoring it. I had to get through the show first.

"C-c-carl-lisle-e? She asked shocked

"Yeah mom." Christina said in a pissed off tone. Christina was one of the maddest after we found out he was alive and this was really pissing her off I could tell.

"Alright well just go out their and I will have them brought back after the show and will have a talk family to family. Your father was a dear friend of mine. Yes he abandoned us but still he is your father." She said

"He is not my father." Me and Christina both near screamed.

" Calm down girls anyways go get changed for the next part. Bell you are singing lets dance next alone and then your sisters have their own songs."

We did as asked but I vowed I would get answers.

* * *

**Read and Review for more chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I know that I haven't posted a new chapter in a very VERY long time but I just want to let you know that I will be updating ALL of my stories within the next week. I promise.

-Bellaangel383


End file.
